


Good Girl

by pandatowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edgeplay, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, it's a vib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatowrites/pseuds/pandatowrites
Summary: Eren and Levi missed each other a whole lot.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mopsieflops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for Bean!! Happy Birthday!! I wish you the best and lots of love!! <3
> 
> BIG Thank you to Merrique who beta-ed this until it was as good as it is now. You did an amazing job!! <3

Eren was indeed a stunner. Levi had to admit that. She was a honest person, after all.  
She loved the way the drops of water rolled down Eren’s tanned body, especially when they found their way over those full, muscular thighs, where she liked to place her head in between. The “other lips” deserve some kisses from time to time, too, after all.   
Adding to her already head-turning appearance, the cerulean swimsuit hugged Eren’s curves tightly. When one took a closer look, one could made out her nips under the wet fabric. The suit pressed her bust closer to her rib cage, flattening Eren’s chest a great amount. As a swimmer that participated in tournaments, she had to glide through the water with a minimum of resistance to be as fast as possible.

 

As previously mentioned, Levi had to admit that Eren was a doll.

But she detested that other people shared that opinion.

 

Two brown and messy ponytails fell to Eren’s shoulders when she pulled off her black bathing cap, before scratching her dry scalp. She wrapped a fluffy, white towel around her upper body, covering and drying her at the same time, and emptied her half-filled water bottle. Due to the heavy breathing that made her chest rise and fall more heavily, it was obvious that she was exhausted. Eren wouldn’t want to admit it, but sometimes she was too eager to win. Levi loved Eren’s competitive nature. Her lover’s green eyes shone even more brightly when she pushed herself to achieve her goals.  
  
Usually, Levi couldn’t leave her alone for more than a minute to use the indoor aquatic centre’s bathroom - not that she wanted to use it; the only other options were holding it in for an hour or pissing in the pool, but those options weren’t appealing -. and the reason why was presented to her when she returned. As soon as Eren had emptied the bottle, a young man had approached her. He was taller than Levi and his whole appearance let everyone know that he was a fuckboy. Not to mention that he seemed to store a pair of socks in the front of his bathing trunks. His skin was tanned, complimented his light brown hair with the paintbrush hairstyle, and his evil green eyes promised no good.  

 

»Hey«, the guy greeted the brunette woman, rubbing his neck and leaning against the trash can in which Eren intended to throw her plastic bottle. Levi saw her shoulders tense from under the towel even from across the pool. »You swim really well.«  
»Thanks. I love to survive when I jump into the water«, she replied with a plain smile.

After giving her an odd look, because he had obviously not expected to be confronted with such an answer, he refused to let the beautiful woman go. »Yeah, uh, do you wanna join my boys and me for a match of water polo? Later we could go to McDonald’s, too.«

»No, I’m expected«, Eren declined the offer, again with a plain smile painted on her face, before shoving the guy’s arm off the lid of the trash can to finally throw away her garbage.  
»Expected? By whom?« , the man asked in a curious tone.   
  
»By her girlfriend, you dipshit.«

Surprised by the growling voice behind him, the startled man flinched and turned around only to be introduced to said girlfriend. Levi’s eyes were about 20cm closer to the ground than his, but when he read the warning in that piercing grey, he knew that it was time to leave. »Oh, really? Yeah, uh, did I say we need another player? About that, eh, it was a lie. Bye!«  
And off he went.

 

In opposition to her partner, Eren couldn’t contain a laugh. »Aw, baby, you don’t always have to scare them away. Maybe we would have gotten a free Happy Meal.«

»It’s funny to see the fear in a man’s eyes when he realizes that a 5’3 tall lesbian could beat the shit outta him.« Levi crossed her arms and glared up into her girlfriend’s green stare. »What’s with that look?«

»I’m just happy that you decided to wear your bikini without anything else. You’re cute.«

 

It had taken off several years of Eren’s life when she went with her then-friend-and-crush, now-lover to the sea two years ago and expected to see what she looked like beneath the neat shirt and the straight skirt, only to be greeted with a very insecure girl that wore a pair of Bermuda shorts and a black shirt on top of her bathing suit. Levi grew up in a strict, religious household. She had told Eren that she felt lucky when her mother, Kuchel, let her wear a skirt that ends above the knee.

So being the supporting then-friend-and-crusher, now-girlfriend she was, she let Levi wear whatever she wanted - basically Eren’s hoodies, a band tee or an onesie, a pair of black leggings and jeans, or sometimes even a sinfully short skirt - while telling her that it was not the clothing that made her look stunning, it was herself that made her look stunning.  
This resulted in Levi being confident enough to get what she always desired: a navel piercing, that was now to be noticed on a porcelain belly, between the two pieces of a black bikini. Admittedly, Eren bought her this one, but only because she had known that Levi would like this one as it didn’t just consist of small triangles connected with a thin string.

And _oh Lord_ , Levi looked gorgeous wearing all that self-confidence. Several years were added again to Eren’s life.

 

»Of course you are, honey.« Levi wanted to stroke her long hair as she had always done when she wanted to distract people from her visible blush, yet she was reminded that her hair was now short, an undercut grazed the back of her head. It was her new life, living the way she had always only dreamt of. But now with Eren by her side, everything was within her grasp.

 

»How long do you plan to stay here for?«, the brunette woman questioned when she noticed that the sun was on her way to bed, that the rays of sunshine turned golden, that the sky undressed its blue day-dress.

»Actually, I’m ready to leave. Do you want to swim some more?« Levi pulled her girlfriend closer and inspected her closely while softly petting her sides. »You’re exhausted, hm? You didn’t overstrain your muscles again, did you?«

»No need to worry, I’m fine, really. Just a bit tired.« Eren planted a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek and watched both of them being painted a soft rosé. »Let’s go, sweet stuff.«

  
  
  


Levi threw her towel over the shower stall’s door and left her flip-flops on. Never knowing who had showered in there before made her shiver.

She turned on the water, closed her eyes at the same time and let the artificial rain wet her body all over again.   
Arms found their way around her hips; Levi did not need to see who dared to open the cubicle’s door and hugged her so tightly, but nevertheless she jumped a bit. »Hey«, Eren whispered sweetly into her ear and turned off the water. »I didn’t mean to startle you, sorry, love. Just wanted to ask if you would be so nice to wash yourself for me, my good girl.«

Her girlfriend instantly knew what she had in mind. »You noticed my glances, huh?«

»I always feel them on me, they feel so good. Don’t stop them.«

 

After that, Eren granted the black-haired woman her privacy, leaving the stall and going back into her own. Levi knew that her girlfriend planned more than fingering for the night because she usually only requested a proper cleaning when she wanted to use her pretty lips, too. Levi always used a nice, mild soap and she swallowed hard. Eren knew her so well to capitalize on Levi’s love of cleanliness.

 

While Levi washed her body with a cloth and rubbed sweet smelling sugar body scrub over her skin, she wondered about what Eren was going to do with her tonight. They had talked about toys some time ago, so maybe words would turn to actions. The thought of her girlfriend tying her up or handcuffing her to the bed frame sent a pleasant chill down her spine.

  
  
  


Was she surprised when Eren scooped her from the ground into her arms after taking off their shoes? No. But Levi definitely had not expected to be carried into the bedroom like a bride. Swimming had made Eren strong and defined the muscles Levi’s fingers danced across. There was no need to exchange words to create sexual tension, the way they undressed each other with their eyes, hungrily and excitedly, was enough to make their heart race in unison.

 

Eren planted her girlfriend gently onto the mattress, caging her in between her arms as she hovered over her with not so much distance. They shared a slow, demanding kiss when Levi tugged on the hem of her lover’s shirt as she thought that it was way too much fabric on her.   
»Impatient?«, Eren teased with an amused grin before straightening her posture and sitting on her heels.

»The whole day«, Levi confirmed, also sitting up and pulling her girlfriend down for a hungry kiss while clawing at her hips.

The answer seemed to please Eren because she sat down on her lover’s lap. »I know, I was busy and couldn’t spend so much time with you during the tournaments, honey, but now I’m gonna show how much I missed you. Will you be a good girl for me, darling?«

Levi bit down on her lower lip and goosebumps spread all over her. »Yes. I’m always a good girl for you.«

 

Her girlfriend smiled and nodded to herself. She relived the times when Levi had agreed on trying out new kinks without judging her for it, no matter how weird it might have sounded to an innocent vanilla girl. Butt stuff, bondage, praise kink - Levi loved it - and more.

That’s how they both found out how dirty Levi actually was. Her thoughts could be as filthy as Eren’s own, and oh god, the expressions and demands she would sometimes drop from her tongue were words she couldn’t possibly know from the Bible camp.

 

Eren grabbed her lover’s hands, closed the distance between them and kissed her lovingly on soft, rosy lips.

When Levi felt a wet tongue stroking her lips, she opened her mouth more and consented to a soundful French kiss. She was caught under Eren’s hot body and she loved every second of it, especially when the the tongue dance grew more intense, more passionate, more lustful.

While they shared their lips, Levi slowly unzipped her girlfriend’s sports jacket, only to let her gaze fall onto a new, breathtakingly beautiful lace bra. It perfectly held and accented Eren’s breasts and Levi stared at her lover. It was only a moment later that she realized her mouth hung open.

»You like it?«, Eren asked, her lips forming a grin once again, and started to plant butterfly kisses down her partner’s neck and then up to her ear, in which she whispered, »I bought it last week. Don’t think I didn’t plan this today.«

Levi was unable to form the correct words, which was why she let her fingers speak; they removed the sports jacket completely from Eren’s body and threw it over the bed. It fell with a soft thump near her feet. Her gaze travelled over tanned skin, noting every little detail and storing the memory in her brain. The belly was muscular, but still soft, her waist was begging to be tangled in Levi’s arms, and Eren’s shoulder were too flawless, lacking hickeys - actually, they lacked _everywhere_ , if Levi was honest with herself. Tucking the brunet hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, she gave a small, content smile. »You look stunning, Eren«, she breathed onto her lover’s delicate skin after sitting up and spread her love with her lips all over her upper body, on her shoulder, her neck, her chest and her arms. She hugged Eren tightly and tried to unclasp her bra already, but the brunette wasn’t having any of it, so she grabbed Levi’s hands.

»You’re wearing way too much, good girl.«

 

Eren slid her hands underneath her partner’s black hoodie and pulled it over her head as if she had just unwrapped a birthday gift. And then, only then, she noticed that something, a piece of clothing, was missing: a bra. »Damn«, she uttered quietly, her voice not more than a puff.

Levi took that as a sign that she was now undressed enough, so she proceeded unclasping her girlfriend’s bra and kissing her all over again, appreciating her soft skin. Her hands froze on the clasp, and she planted her lips to the valley between Eren’s breast, inhaling the scent of clean skin, before kissing both breasts as she appreciated the soft skin. She pulled the bra forward and leaned past it to press her lips to Eren’s rosy buds. Then, she began to gently bite them and flick them with her skilled tongue, just the way Eren liked it, earning delicate moans in return.

»Oh, baby, you’re wonderful… So good to me, pleasing me with your lips«, the brunette praised her while her fingers played with the black, silky hair and her hips rolled on Levi’s lap. She pulled away and pushed her bra the rest of the way off in her impatience to deepen their intimacy.

They kissed each other on the lips again and Eren laid down with her lover, she was on top and pressed their chests together softly, making Levi gasp in the process as her sensitive nipples brush against those of her lover.

 

Soon it came to Eren’s attention that Levi was taking shorter breaths as well as pressing her thighs together, so she decided to interrupt their kiss and asked, how her girlfriend was doing, »Are you alright, Levi? Still comfortable?«

»Yeah, you just make me horny as hell, you fucking tease.« The raven-haired woman smoothed her hair back and stroked Eren’s cheek tenderly. »Just keep going. I’ll tell you when I’m uncomfortable, believe me. I’m a good girl.«

The last sentence made her girlfriend’s heart skip a beat and the tingling in her nether regions only increased. »I love you«, Eren blurted out and picked up on their uncompleted kiss.

Actually being surprised, a quiet squeak left Levi’s throat, but she regained a sense of reality quickly and returned the passionate kiss, until Eren claimed her hands firmly and explored her body with her mouth and nose. The hot huffs of breath on her body, the soft lips and tickling tip of her nose, the pleasure all of that came with, it was an overwhelming sensation.

 

Suddenly Eren stopped her pampering to look up into the grey eyes of her girlfriend, filled with love and lust, as well as pleasure and need. »Keep going« was all she had needed to hear and she opened Levi’s pants, pulling them down and leaving here and there a kiss on her legs. »Mh, smooth… Freshly shaved.« It was such a turn on for Eren. Not that she demanded her partner to shave for her - she didn’t mind some fuzzy legs -, but she appreciated the effort.

»Everything for my darling«, Levi commented teasingly. »Just wait until you see the naked masterpiece between my legs.«

»It’s always a masterpiece. Especially when you choke me with those thighs of yours, hot stuff.« Levi loved Eren’s dirty praise talk and the result would be taken note of soon.

Green eyes gazed over the porcelain body, noticing the navel piercing again. Automatically, she looked further down, inspecting the underwear her lover was wearing, and gave in to her inner needs.

Eren bent down, laying down between her girlfriend’s legs and started to kiss her ‘other lips’, as they jokingly titled the crotch, through the panties.

 

Levi felt every ever-so-tender touch through the thin fabric, her heartbeat rang in her ears while her fixated stare on that beautiful face would meet the ecstasy-filled, green gaze every now and then. Her thighs surrounding Eren’s head quivered, the kisses on her private parts tickled her nerves in the best ways.

 

But she was completely caught off guard when Eren licked over her crotch with her tongue pressed flat against it, causing a broken, loud moan to erupt from her dry mouth, »Eren..!« She panted, the thin, damp fabric of her underwear created more friction and let her crave contact without a barrier. »Will you stop teasing me? I want to feel you.«

»Not yet«, Eren replied, and went in once more. She dipped her tongue in the slit, warm and wet, and felt a little bump; Levi’s clitoris. »You need to get wetter for me, baby girl.«

Now she knew why Eren had not pulled her panties down along with her jeans, she wanted her to get most out of it- more friction, meaning more pleasure.

Eventually, when the brunette woman felt the slick fluid on her tongue more intensely, she knew that Levi was wet enough, at least for now. They would use lube anyway, but tasting her, letting her wet her panties so much turned her on.

Eren sat up slowly, licking her lips in the process. Just to be sure, she let her pointer finger run over the now darker part of her lover’s panties and rubbed the slickness between said finger and her thumb. »Everything’s ready. You’re nice and wet. Now, check the drawer.« She started to take off her pants.

 

With a raised eyebrow on her face, Levi didn’t hesitate to give in to Eren’s command and rolled on her stomach then opened the nightstand’s drawer. What she saw really did surprise her as it was sudden, but welcomed nevertheless. Not only did it contain lube - cherry flavor - but it also had been a hiding spot for an egg-shaped bullet vibrator and the corresponding remote control. »Oh wow.«

»Excited, babe?« Eeren watched with hungry and interested eyes her girlfriend as she took the supplies out, spread them over the mattress and challenged her with her a daring glare. »You’ll have to behave. Only good girls deserve this treat, don’t you think so?«

 

Swallowing down her nervousness, Levi nodded and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck. They started another round of fervent kissing, their bodies stained with rosé paint while they were pressed together.

They were heating each other up, already sweating a little bit, and when Levi’s back met with the cool sheets again she shivered, squeezing her thighs together.

Eren nudged one of her knees between her partner’s legs and spread them slightly apart while the kiss grew more demanding, more lustful, more passionate.

Suddenly, Levi inhaled a breath sharply as the naughty knee started to rub against her crotch and the softer part of her upper legs, sensitive from being exposed. »Dear«, she gasped and became more aware of the moisture.

 

»Oh, what’s this?« Eren’s knee retreated, was replaced by her fingers and Levi couldn’t help but whimper. »You’re getting even wetter… You really missed me«, the brunette commented and moved her fingers up and down over the slit, applying only a little pressure and it had Levi almost lose her mind.

»Baby, please… Don’t be such a fucking brat.« At the realisation of her words, she bit her lip and Eren’s smile grew wider. »I meant, uh, don’t be such a wonderful tease.«

»Hm, sure« was the only verbal answer she got before she felt a sudden wave of more pleasure. She looked down and saw that Eren still knew exactly where to press down gently to pull a high-pitched mewl from her. »You’ve become so sensitive. Haven’t touched yourself, huh?«, her girlfriend pointed out to watch Levi’s face twist in harmless anger.

She knew she couldn’t unfold her whole sass, because she was supposed to be a good girl, but she also knew how turned on Eren would get. Also, she was starting to get very impatient. »Actually, I did. Thinking of you, of course. Of your fingers inside me, messing me up on all the right places. Making me beg for more, making me feel _so good_.«

 

Levi didn’t need to take a closer look to see how hot Eren grew above her while listening to her filthy words. They had the effect she wanted: Eren’s ears were blushing.

»My fingers, hm.« The brunette slipped a finger under the wet fabric, stroking and massage the sensitive skin there. »So slippery...« She pulled the fabric aside, inspecting and watching as Levi twitched under her pleasing touch. »You shaved yourself clean. Not a single hair left. A naked masterpiece.« She grabbed the lube bottle, poured a generous amount on her fingers and warmed it up, before resuming to petting her girlfriend affectionately.

The only warning Levi had was Eren’s concentrated smile when she slipped a finger inside her, receiving a low moan in response. »Fuck«, she sighed, her forearm resting over her eyes and forehead. When the finger started to move slowly, her breathing became deeper and her eyes closed ever so slightly.

»Babe, you look so fucking gorgeous right now«, Eren complimented her, closed the distance between them as she bent over her lover’s body and started to kiss her passionately.

 

At first, she only moved her finger in and out, slowly and gently, but soon she added a second finger. They went in knuckles deep and Eren’s thumb would always hit Levi’s clit, touching it either ever so lightly or pressuring so much it had Levi curl her toes from overextension by pleasure. Her head was swimming from the sensation and the heat growing inside her. Levi could feel the muscles in her stomach coiling and tightening. If Eren was saying anything, she couldn’t tell. The loud pounding of her heart was all that she could make out.

 

There was so much friction down there, all the right places were rubbed except for one.

And when Levi’s sweet spot inside her was finally given attention, when Eren finally curled her fingers and _finally_ pressed down on that one tiny spot with her fingertip, she moaned loudly and threw her arms around her lover’s neck. But they didn’t stay there, they were clawing at Eren’s back, leaving scratch marks everywhere. It was overwhelming, it was an explosion, stars were sparkling in her vision, an entire universe spread upon her half-opened eyes.

»Enjoying yourself?«, Eren asked with an amused, satisfied smile and searched for any sign of discomfort, but Levi couldn’t even form words.

She loved the way her girlfriend fingered her, making her feel so unbelievably good.

»You look so gorgeous, baby girl. So beautiful.« The brunette didn’t spew these compliments out to please her girlfriend - at least not only for that reason -, they were heartfelt and genuine. »Just look at you. So full of ecstasy and letting out all these lovely sounds. You sound so hot. You’re so honest with me, so good.« She increased her speed, resulting in Levi arching her back lightly as her sweet spots, both on the outside and the inside, were now hit more often.

Eren rubbed over the little bump inside of her girlfriend, applying the most pleasuring pressure on that spot, and she felt Levi’s insides clench around her fingers, telling her that she was coming close to her climax.

 

The raven-haired woman had expected Eren to make her come like this, as she had built her up so high already that she was disappointed when she felt the emptiness when those skilled fingers were pulled out, leaving her empty and craving for more. »You fuck«, she said, trying to catch a breath and to calm down, only now realising how wet the bed sheet was beneath her butt and back from her body’s fluids.

»What a vocabulary.« Eren snorted and cleaned her fingers. »My, my, maybe you will forgive me if I remind you that we wanted to try out our friend over here.«

 

That seemed to catch Levi’s full attention, because she sat up straight and stared into Eren’s eyes. »Fine. But how do you want to use it?«

»Well«, the brunette began. »I thought about you using it. You can change the intensity, in  case you don’t remember. And… we haven’t scissored in quite a while.«

»Sounds good. Strip.«

»Ordering me around, hm?« Eren did as told nevertheless and cleaned the vibrator once more, before sitting on the bed again. »Wanna have it already?«

»Do you have to ask?«

 

Levi laid back down again, biting down on her lower lip as Eren eyed her like prey. »What?«

»Spread your legs more, good girl. Let me see your flower.« With a soft smack on her tanned thigh - who calls their vagina a » _flower_ «? -, she shut her girlfriend up and opened up more, while Eren applied lube to the egg-shaped vibrator. »Are you ready, Levi?«

»Yeah. Just put it in, baby, I wanna feel you.«

Eren nodded and slowly inserted the toy as she held her entrance open with two fingers, smearing some more lube over her crotch in the process.

It definitely felt weird at first, but Levi adapted to that feeling quickly and she held the remote firmly in her hand.

 

Then, the brunette woman rolled her hips closer to her girlfriend’s, throwing her left leg over Levi’s right one whose left leg was also placed over Eren’s thigh, tangling them together. She rolled her upper body to the right, supporting herself with her left arm. »You okay?«

»Yes, I’m fine«, Levi said for the hundredth time, clicking her tongue after it, because she was needy and wanted to show her raw love to Eren, too.

To prove her answer, she ground up against Eren’s crotch with her own and both them felt sparks.

 

They did, in fact, not use a dental dam as they both had been tested negative. That had been one of Levi’s requests, not only because STDs can fuck your life up, but also because she wanted Eren to be safe. You can never be sure enough that you don’t accidentally spread something nasty without knowing that you are infected, too.

At the beginning of their relationship, they would cut a condom to use as a dental dam - where can you buy them, seriously? - for oral sex because Levi had been unable to imagine licking something that was close to where the least sexy bodily functions took place, but now she was used to it.

 

Eren started to move, at first with great caution and slow up-and-down rolls of her hips, but soon her pace picked up.

Thanks to the lube and Levi’s wetness, it was quite slippery, yet there was enough friction for both of them to enjoy it.

The brunette woman loved to scissor, it was one of her favourite positions when she did not finger her girlfriend or let herself be rammed from behind into the mattress by Levi and a useful strap-on.

»Oh god, baby girl, you feel so good on me...«, Eren moaned and pinched one of her own nipples, gasping while doing so. »Does it feel good for you, too?«

Levi nodded, but when she saw that Eren’s lids where half-down, she responded with a »Yes, baby« and stared at the remote control.

Usually she did not come when they scissored only, but maybe this new toy would help her reach the peak.

And with that in mind, she turned the vibrator on and changed it to the highest setting.

Even Eren felt the vibrations, making her mewl quietly while Levi moaned in a higher pitched tone. »Oh, baby… _Yes_ … Fuck!« She held the remote control firmly in her hand, her eyes closed halfway and her mouth hang open to allow more air to flood her lungs. »Move more, honey, please.«

 

Her girlfriend could not deny such a request, so she rolled her hips more against her lover’s, feeling her most intimate parts with her own.

»Yes, that’s good… Christ, p-please, Eren, do more of that.« Levi felt something build up inside her, she felt warm and fuzzy and her head was swimming again.

Eren’s hand, which had been occupied with fondling her own breasts, moved downwards and found her sensitive bulb soon, hidden behind a protective layer, and before she even realised what they were doing, her fingers rubbed her in circles with the same speed as always. She panted slightly, it was quite exhausting to grind her hips against Levi’s and rub her clit, when the feeling of her lover on her, the vibrations and the heat of Levi’s thighs was already so _wonderful_.

»Oh, Eren, baby, more… Move your hips faster, d-dear«, the raven-haired woman commanded, circling her hips as well, and clenching her fist around the remote control as the knot in her grew, her heart was almost beating too hard, nearly breaking through her rib cage and tearing through her chest. »Eren, don’t stop«, she whispered and several quiet moans, noises and sighs followed as she became unable to find the right words due to the mindless lust, the satisfying pleasure.

Ever so lightly Eren’s soft finger tips came in contact with her own bud, and when her girlfriend became aware of how high Levi already was, how close she was to finally reach her limit, she purposefully rubbed their clits together, creating just enough friction to push Levi over the edge, making her see stars from all the ecstasy rushing through her body.

When it happened, a final moan rang out from Levi’s throat, it was broken and needy, her hips stilled and her back arched.

Eren’s gaze caught sight of this and she was unable to believe how hot her girlfriend looked although she was nothing more than a sweaty mess succumbing to her lust.

When she came down from her high, everything was too intense, and she whimpered due to the overstimulation.

Before she could react, Eren gently removed herself from her lover, taking the remote from her and switching the vibrator off, pulling it out, after taking a glance at Levi, to check if she was okay. All the while, she praised her partner, »Levi, baby girl, you are so beautiful, so good, just look at you. That was amazing.«

 

Eren planted a chaste kiss on her rosy lips, observing how heavily her chest rose and sank, how the flush slowly reduced its territory on the pale body.

Levi stared into the eyes of her lover, before finally uttering something unintelligible.

»What did you say, sweet stuff?«, her girlfriend asked, concern dripping from her voice.

»I said«, Levi began, »Sit on my fucking face.« Her glare expressed her determination.

»Are you sure?«

»Shit, Eren, I haven’t eaten you out in so long, you don’t really believe that I won’t miss out on this chance, do you?.«

»Okay«, she consented and swallowed thickly, cleaning her hands once again, before crawling over Levi and placing her knees at the sides of her lover’s head. She also grabbed the bed frame to support herself with one arm at first, her legs tired and starting to strain from the swimming session earlier.

 

The view was gorgeous. Being able to look at Eren from this angle was quite something. Levi laid her hands on those pretty thighs, kissing them lovely and nibbling on the delicate, tanned skin. It tasted salty due to the sweat, but the sweet scent of her lover intoxicated her. »You smell so good, my dear.«

»Thank you«, she chuckled, stroked her black hair and bit down on her lower lip, when grey eyes met her own green ones.

»Oh, you’re more than welcome.«

 

Levi didn’t hesitate and caressed the sensitive skin with her soft lips, dragging them all over the place and planting a kiss her and there to tease the nerves.

Eren watched her girlfriend, playing with her hair with her free hand and enjoying the view. There’s nothing sexier than having someone’s head between your legs, she found.

The brunette could not help but moan when Levi parted her with her tongue before using her fingers to keep her spread open. »You are perfect, dear.«

Instead of answering with actual words, she hummed and Eren moaned again. » _Fuck_ , do that again.«

So Levi continued to make low sounds with her throat, the vibrations hit Eren’s exposed parts while the skilled tongue started to explore and rub the right places.

Eren was bad at keeping her mouth shut, so she praised her girlfriend between mewls and whimpers, »That feels fantastic, baby girl. Eating me out so well, hm, I love it.«

 

Soon, Levi found the right rhythm, the rhythm that had her lover twitching and shaking above her. She also knew she had found the correct speed and pressure, when Eren gripped her hair harder and started to softly pull on it while she sagging down a bit. Her other hand grabbed onto the wooden bed frame more tightly, desperate for some sort of support. Sometimes she would reverse her tongue motions and start a slower or faster rhythm, which Eren did not expected and let several noises fall from her lips. The wetness on her face motivated her to pleasure the woman over her even more.

When she looked up from her lover’s genitals, her gaze met Eren’s face: lust and satisfaction written all over her face. Levi circled her wet muscle around the pink bud and watched as the beautiful face above her twisted in overextension. It was then, that she felt that her lover was close to her orgasm. »Don’t stop, honey. P-Please, do more of that… You’re perfect«, she was told.

After that order she stopped, removing her mouth fully from Eren.

Before Levi heard any complaints, she started where she had left off. Edging build Eren’s release up even more, so Levi did everything she could to make her girlfriend think of nothing except for those lips working on her.  

 

Every now and then Eren would pinch her own nipples and roll her hips down Levi’s face when she lost control over her body, giving in to the pleasure.

The raven-haired woman didn’t mind; if her chin and nose were touching or pressuring the right spot, Eren’s throat would gift her lovely, sexy sounds. Win-win.

»Faster, baby, yes… M-More, please...«

 

Levi kept going with a fast rhythm and Eren’s flushed body was unbearably hot, the knot inside her wanted to be loosened. And she knew that Eren was close, because the slick wetness that made her lips feel gooey had become more fluid.

And instead of denying her a release again, she gave it to her, serving it on her own face, and ate her out until Eren suddenly stilled her movements and drew out a loud moan, coming hard and with great satisfaction.

 

When she came down from her high, Eren slowly got up and sat next to Levi who also sat up straight. Both of them were exhausted and tried to catch their breath, before the brunette woman got up and reached for the tissue box on their nightstand. She ripped some wet tissues out, handing Levi one who cleaned her lover’s sticky fluids from her face while Eren started to wipe off the lube and juices from their private parts.

 

Only then, she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek - Levi didn’t want to kiss after eating her out - and laid an arm around her. »Are you okay, my love?«, Eren asked with the sweetest and most concerned voice, gently pulling Levi closer to her. »You did such a good job.«

»Thank you. You were amazing, too, babe.« The raven-haired woman seemed more relaxed as she snuggled into Eren’s arms. »I’m exhausted. My jaw hurts a bit, but it’s worth it.«

»I’m sorry. I’ll take care of you now, baby. You deserve to be pampered«, was her reply and planted another kiss to Levi’s temple, before completely standing up. »Do you want to take bath now? We can cuddle first, if you would prefer that option, darling.«

»No, actually I am in the mood to cuddle now. At least until I can’t stand being sweaty anymore.«

»Alright. How about… We cuddle, then take a long bath and use one of that sugar body scrub? And after that, I’ll massage you. You deserve the full Spa experience, good girl.«

»We can go to Sina Spa tomorrow, if you would like to.«

 

Eren nodded with a content smile and walked over to their closet, shivering a bit while doing so. She opened a drawer and pulled out two pairs of panties and two shirts, both oversized so as to not be itchy or too tight and cause discomfort.

The women dressed themselves, before placing a towel down over the damp spot in the bed sheet and getting back into bed to cuddle. They would throw the bed sheet into the washing machine later.

 

Levi’s cheek rested on the top of her girlfriend’s head, while Eren’s head was planted on her lover’s chest and her arms were tangled around the small waist.

»I love you«, the raven-haired woman whispered against the messy hair.

»I love you, too«, Eren answered and felt drowsy, which was why she stirred around a bit.

 

Levi took note of that, so she carefully unwrapped one of her arms and grabbed the water bottle on the nightstand. »It’s from this morning, but it should still be fine. Drink something, baby. You need some water in you.«

Eren complied the request, wetting her mouth and feeling better already after taking a few sips. After that, she handed Levi the bottle back and watched her gulp down the rest of the bottle. »Still thirsty, hm?«, she chuckled with an idiot grin.

»Oh, shut up, honey«, Levi sighed and shook her head, listening to Eren’s laugh. Her partner’s puns were lame, but she loved them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it c:


End file.
